Generally described, electrical devices such as motors and generators have a rotor that is coaxially positioned within a stator for rotation therewith about a shaft. Operational improvements in such electrical devices may focus at least in part on increasing the amount of current that may flow through the stator so as to increase the overall power density.
Increasing the current flow through the stator, however, also may increase the heat generated by the coils therein due to resistive or ohmic heating. Increased rotor speeds thus may lead to increased heat and temperatures. Of particular concern is the stator tooth tip region where a significant portion of the heat losses may be generated. Without sufficient cooling, increases in stator heat thus may limit increases in overall electrical power density.
There is a desire therefore for improved stator cooling systems and methods, particularly about the stator tooth tip region. Such cooling systems and methods should effectively cool the stator, especially at higher speeds, so as to allow for increases in overall power density.